chihayafurufandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Andulien/Episodes and Characters
Episode Information As I was watching the series another time and checking in parallel the Wiki, I noticed that a lot of Characters appearing in the Anime have not been added yet. So I've now gone through all 50 Episodes and added all Characters to the Episodes. I make no promises on 100% but at least 90%, in terms of all characters that are so far available on this Wiki. Characters Now while working a lot with the characters, I noticed that many characters have either not been added or quite a bit of missing information. So I'll be going through all Characters next and see if I can add some more information. If possible, at least a picture. Small Update So I've checked now some different lists I found in regards to Characters and noticed some differences in comparison to what we find here on our Wiki. Here 133 Characters, my current list 144. But this does not cover yet the newest chapters so there might be a few more. Now that I have a list what to work on, I'll get going :) First changes First step is now completed, the Character List has been overhauled and all missing characters have now been added there for a better overview. In the previous list we only had 30 of the 144 characters listed. There is still plenty of information missing but this will be added bit by bit as I go through the individual characters. Old Character Blogs *Character Update Part 3 *Character Update Part 2 Chihayafuru Characters Menu So together with the Updates on the Characters I will also be updating the Characters Menu Item up top. This is to better cover all the different characters and find things more quickly. I'll post my ideas in the coming days before I start making the changes. One more note to make on the idea behind the structure. As it has been seen on the past version of the menu it is not easy to keep up with the series and always new characters joining in as we move forward in the Manga. As such I try to exclude individual characters in the Menu as much as possible and rather just add the Links to the Categories where those characters can be found, so that these pages will be easier to keep updated in the future and less active changes are needed on the menu. Menu Final So as seen below, this is now the final Menu. I hope you like it. The new menu is now also published. You might have to clear your cache, if you don't see the menu yet. Characters Menu Draft Characters * Main Characters ** Arata Wataya ** Chihaya Ayase ** Taichi Mashima ** All Mizusawa Karuta Club Members * Mejin & Queen ** Shinobu Wakamiya ** Hisashi Suo ** Yumi Yamamoto ** Hajime Wataya * East High Schools ** Jinnan Academy ** Hokuo High School ** Homei High School ** Mizusawa High School ** Chiba Int. School of Information Sciences * West High Schools ** Akashi First Girls' School ** Fujisaki High School ** Fujioka West High School ** Shoyo High School ** Shuryukan High School ** Takechi High School ** Tomihara West High School ** Yamaguchi Miyoka High School * Societies ** Myoujou Karuta Society ** Nagumo Karuta Society ** Shiranami Karuta Society ** Suihoku Karuta Society * Officials ** Advisors ** Readers ** Karuta Society Committee Members * Other ** Family Members ** Other characters Category:Blog posts Category:Characters Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Movie